mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mia Genovese
'Mia '- ma szesnaście lat.Urodziła się w 2002 roku,uczęszcza do szkoły z internatem we Florencji. Dzięki magicznej bransoletce i księdze może przenosić się do magiczej krainy Centopii. right W rzeczywistym świecie Mia uczy się w dobrej włoskiej szkole z internatem we Florencji. Trafiła tam, ponieważ jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.Kiedy miała 12 lat ojciec codziennie czytał jej rozdział opowieści o Centopii - magicznej krainie, którą sam wykreował. W internacie dziewczyna dzieli pokój z Paulą. Nie lubi zajęć wychowania fizycznego, ma też dość słabe oceny z tego przedmiotu. Zdarza jej się zaniedbywać naukę na rzecz podróży do Centopii. Przyjaźni się z Vincentem, później także z Paulą. Jej największym wrogiem jest natomiast Violetta, która obraziła Mię, gdy już po raz pierwszy ją zobaczyła. Rodzina Mia miała tylko rodziców. Była jedynaczką.Nie miała rodzeństwa.Ma też ciocię, którą poznaliśmy W odcinku 1 i ostatni raz widzieliśmy w odcinku 26. Razem z rodzicami często podróżowała po świecie. W odcinku 26, Mia pakuje do walizki zdjęcie z rodzicami. Wygląd - rzeczywistość Mia ma długie,brązowe włosy, często zakłada je za ucho.Ma brązowe oczy, jest szczupła i średnio wysoka. Mia w Centopii thumb|214px|Mia w Centopii Mia lubi być towarzystwie jednorożców, jako jedyna dziewczyna w Centopii rozumie ich mowę. Na początku zaprzyjaźnia się z klaczą Lyrią, którą uratowała, później przejmowała opiekę nad jej synem Onchao. Jako elfica ma skrzydła, ale dość długo nie potrafiła zrobić z nich dobrego użytku. Wygląd - Centopia W stroju Mii dominuje róż. Ma dwie piękne różowe kitki, nosi opaskę-motyla, we włosach posiada charakterystyczne dla świata "Mia i ja" kryształy. Jej oczy są różowe z odcieniem fioletu.Nosi różową sukienkę (jej zdaniem,mogłaby być dłuższa.Ma też różowe zakolanówki.Na szyi ma naszyjnik ze łzą jednorożca. Fakty o Mii *Mia jest ładną 16-latką, bardzo inteligentną.thumb|280px|Kliknij by powiększyć *Rodzice Mii zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.Było to w lipcu 2008 roku.Od 2012 Mia mieszka już w internacie. *Mia musi mierzyć się z trudami życia w internacie.Ciągle prześladują ją inni uczniowie. *Przed wypadkiem rodzice zostawili jej specjalny prezent; Księgę "Legendy Centopii" i magiczną bransoletkę. Mia miała dostać przedmioty na swe 16 urodziny. *Dzięki owym przedmiotom, Mia może podróżować do Centopii, tam zaś zamienia się w piękną dziewczynę-elfa. *Mia mogła zawsze zaufać Vincentowi. *Prawdziwa przyjaźń jest dla Mii ważniejsza niż moda czy makijaż, dlatego nie chciała stać się "służką" Violetty. *Posiada ciocię, która jest jej prawną opiekunką od czasu wypadku i śmierci jej rodziców. *Jej tata nauczył ją elfickich run. frame|motyl Mii Przyjaciele - rzeczywistość Vincent Vincent jest pierwszym przyjacielem Mii w szkole.Potajemnie się w niej zakochał.Jest bardzo zazdrosny, gdy dziewczyna opowiada mu o swoim księciu elfów. Paula Paula to przyjaciółka Mii, dzieli z nią pokój w internacie. Mia przekonała Paulę, że przebywanie z Violettą nie jest dla niej korzystne, dlatego też przeszła na stronę Mii i coraz więcej czasu z nią spędzała. Violetta thumb|299px|Mia przenosi się do Centopii Mia podpadła Violetcie już pierwszego dnia w szkole, a właściwie - już wtedy, gdy wraz z walizką przekroczyła próg szkoły. Violetta szczerze nie cierpi dziewczyny,non stop z niej drwi i ciągle naśmiewa się z niej. Przyjaciele - Centopia Yuko Yuko jest dla elfki jak siostra, choć wiele je różni - choćby to, że Mia niezbyt dobrze lata, lecz Yuko postanowiła nauczyć swoją przyjaciółkę latania. Mo Mia zaprzyjaźniła się z Mo gdy tylko przybyła do Centopii.Zakochała się w chłopcu od już pierwszego wejrzenia.Często mówią sobie różne komplementy po którą milkną lub robią się czerwoni.Yuko wiele razy próbowała odciągnąć uwagę Mii od Mo.Jednak w 1 odcinku sezonu 4.Między Mo a Mią dochodzi do pocałunku.W Kolejnych odcinkach Mia jest jego dziewczyną.Bardzo kocha swojego chłopaka.W Jednym odcinku sama dała mu buziaka w policzek.Były to wtedy urodziny księcia Mo Umiejętności *Znajomość języka jednorożców. *Znajomość elfickich run. *Posługiwanie się wodnym błyskiem. *Latanie. *Stepowanie. *Mia ma zdolności językowe, tzn.bardzo szybko się uczy innych języków. Zabawka Istnieje też lalka Mii. Ponaddto większość "gadżetów" z serialu ma wizerunek Mii. Mia-and-Me-Doll-Mattel-6.jpg Mia-and-Me-Doll-Mattel-3.jpg Mia-and-Me-Doll-Mattel-2.jpg Mia-and-Me-Doll-Mattel.jpg Filmy z udziałem Mii thumb|center|650px thumb|center|650px thumb|center|650px Galeria Mia się przegląda.png Mia Yuko Mo Onchao u jednorożca ziemi.jpg Mia Violetta i jej świta, zaraz po wyborach księżniczki pąsowego kwiatu.jpg Mia i Vincent kwiatkiiii.jpg Mia czyta runy y y.jpg Mia jaskinia prawdy y y y.jpg Mia stoi i patrzyyyy.jpg Mia odcinek 18 król przez jeden dzień.jpg Mia bez bransolety się przenosi.jpg Mia i ja Nada za Centopiu 02 133884486 thumbnail.jpg Vincent i Mia a a a a.jpg Mia Vincent na wycieczce.jpg Vincent Mia Paula mąka.jpg Mia unosi się Rando Volo Malina.jpg Mia odcinek 22 pod księżycem.png Mia na Lyriaaaaa.jpeg Lyria i Mia helppp.png Elfi krater mia i onchao.png Mia-i-ja.jpg Onchao i Mia dekoracja.jpg Mia jak w więzieniu.jpg Mia yuko mo u panthei.jpg Mia trzyma trąbtus.jpg Mia splątana przez węża.jpg Centopia Mia Yuko Mo Onchao Lyria Rando Phuddle.jpg Mia and me Lyria Onchao.jpg Mia w odcinku 21 pod księżycem.jpg Mia and me jednorożce.jpg Mia we wnętrzu jednokordeonu.jpg Mia i ja ja mam skrzydła.jpg Yuko i Mia u Polytheusa.jpg 1662041 617310728349111 609015029 n.jpg 37718 7.jpg 428803 344691355611051 1991932332 n.jpg 531786 500394013374117 2045313684 n.jpg 561621 208385009290621 2086444261 n.jpg 575780 307612199328811 52942601 n.jpg Błękitny smok.jpg Frvdsdf82 1210130907.jpg Jaskinaaaoehle1.jpg Mia-and-me-Besondere-Elfen2.jpg Mia; i bedziesz wolna tak jak ptak.jpg Mia Mo Yuko latanie.jpg Mia Mo Yuko pierścienie.jpg Mia Mo i Yuko w grocie narodzin.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia and me Mia Internat Ornamente-Kopie.jpg Mia and me mia and the trumptus by stell e-d5mio6j.png Mia i Lyria w odcinku 1.jpg Mia i Onchao mia i ja wiki.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Mia i Onchao wietrzne klify.jpg Mia i ja 03 2488482 1210130907.jpg Mia i onchao w grobowcu.jpg Mia idzie z Phuddle i Yuko.png Mia in centopia by stell e-d5miog0.png Mia mo pałac elfów.jpg Mia on Onchao.jpg Mia próbuje latać w odcinku 1.jpg Mia celuje do....jpg mia i inni uczniowie szkoły.jpg Mia Vincent Paula w nocyy odcinek 14.jpg mia w odcinku pt odstawiona a.jpg Politheus oszust.jpg koniec roku mia paula vincent.jpg mia i vincent remont hihi.jpg mia vincent paula i serial.jpg mia yuko mo w jaskinii smoków.jpg w szafie mia.jpg mia się przenosi do centopii ii.jpg Mia skromnaaaaa.png Mia Mia i ja zdziwienie.jpg Mia i ja zdjęcie eeee.jpg duuze mia inm ja.jpg mia vincent paula ostatni.jpg Mia i onchao koniec piosenki.jpg Mia i Onchao w książce magia jets.jpg jestem Mia aa.jpg Mia w centopii wspaaaniałe.jpg|Mia w Centopii ! ♥ Mia i jakiś kwiateczek fioletowy.jpg|Mia w jakimś dziwnym kwiatku! Mia i Onchao smoki i mankulusy.jpg|Mia i Onchao, kontra mankulusy! Mia pierwszy odcinek smutna.jpg Mia w Centopii co to hm.jpg mia w książce magia jest postaci.jpg Mia i jej ciocia daje ksiege uu.jpg Phuddle Mia pierwszy odcinek tak tak.jpg Character_Mia.jpg header.jpg showpage_promo_characters.jpg|Mia i jej elfi przyjaciele Zasuszony las dużeee.jpg Jestem Mia odcinek pierwszy yua.png|Jestem Mia- odcinek 1 mia aaaaaaaa.jpeg Mia i Mo oraz Yuko ooooo.jpg mia nareszcie duza.jpg mia i phuddle przytulaniee.jpg Mia i Phuddle trąbtus utracony.jpg|Mia i Phuddle w odcinku pt. "Trąbtus utracony" mia i vincent wszędzie robactwo.jpg|"Patrz, idą"- Mia udaje, że to robale, aby odpędzić Paulę, która działała na rozkaz Violetty. Mia i Yuko i tłum odcinek 3.jpg|Mia i Yuko w odcinku 3 na ceremonii. Mia idzie z Lyrią.jpg|Lyria i Mia (smutna)... Mia jakaś niecodzienna.jpg Mia nic nie umie na test z matmy.jpg|"Nic z tego nie rozumiem"- Mia nie umie nic na test z matematyki. mia stoi tak sobiee.jpg|Mia w Centopii Mia Yuko Mo i Lyria jadą do pałacu.jpg|Mia i Lyria idą do pałacu przenoszę się.jpg|Mia przenosi się Phuddle Mia Mo Yuko Onchao motylek.jpg|Mia i przyjaciele pierścień Mii.png|Pierścień Mii mia z księgą na kolanach VOV.jpg mia fajnie cupie.jpg Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Cantopia Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy internatu Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Elficka Para